Songfict PAINKILLER'
by ChulMin15
Summary: Can I have some painkiller? when will I be okay? ini membunuhku tapi aku memikirkanmu. hanya kau obat-ku. aku membutuhkan pembunuh rasa sakitku. -Haehyuk's fanfiction Yaoi. Genre Angst 1shoot. .-.


**SONGFICT "PAINKILLER'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Can I have some painkillers?**

**.**

**.**

**©RIZQI CHUL JOYERS**

**Proudly present a fanfiction Angst**

**.**

**.**

**Hope u like it. ^^**

**.**

**Cast:** Lee Hyukjae Lee Donghae

**Genre: **Romance, hurt, angst

**Rate: T+**

**Disclaimer: **This Fanfict is MINE !

**Length : 1shoot**

**a/n ; ini ff terinspirasi dari lagu yang berjudul sama **** beberapa adegan juga saya ambil dari MV painkiller.**

**WARNING : ff YAOI HAEHYUK, and so many Typo here~~ .-.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

Hari itu bahkan mentari bersinar dengan begitu cerahnya. Namun entah mengapa tubuhnya tetap saja terasa begitu dingin. Rasa sakit yang begitu menghimpit dadanya membuatnya terbatuk dan sulit untuk bernafas. Tangan kirinya berusaha menjangkau obat yang tersimpan di dalam laci nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Belum sempat ia meminum obat itu, pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan tiba-tiba. Pria yang membuka pintu kamar itu tersenyum dengan begitu manis sembari membawa senampan makanan dan minuman untuk sarapan mereka pagi itu. Dengan cepat tangannya menyembunyikan botol obat yang ia pegang tadi ke bawah bantal kemudian tersenyum senetral mungkin kepada pria yang mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

"kau sudah bangun? Ayo kita sarapan. Aku sudah membuatkan sandwich tuna kesukaanmu.". Pria itu menaruh nampan makanan yang ia bawa tadi ke atas nakas setelah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur tempat pria manis itu duduk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran tempat tidur.

"Gomawo~ ". Ujar pria manis itu sambil tersenyum tulus kepada pria yang kini menatapnya sambil ikut tersenyum. "Aku melakukannya dengan senang hati tuan putri". Dan mereka tertawa atas perkataan konyol pria itu.

Lee Donghae, pria yang tinggal bersama pria manis penyuka pisang yang bernama Lee Hyukjae itu kini telah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kantornya. Dengan sedikit kesulitan ia memasang dasi berwarna abu-abu itu ke lehernya.

"kau tidak bisa begini terus Hae. Haruskah aku terus yang memasangkan dasimu di pagi hari?". Gerutu Hyukkie sembari membenarkan letak dan simpulan dasi Donghae. Donghae yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Hyukkie.

"memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau akan selalu ada disisiku untuk memakaikan dasi ini?". Gerakan Hyukkie berhenti sesaat. Jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat secara tiba-tiba. Tangannya mendingin mendengarkan ucapan Donghae yang terdengar seperti sebuah kabar buruk untuknya.

Donghae yang tidak menyadari perubahan sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh Hyukkie barusan hanya mencuri kecupan selamat pagi dari bibir Hyukkie secara tiba-tiba untuk menggodanya. "huh?". Tersadar Hyukkie-pun langsung menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Donghae yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan wajah memerah malu. "tch, dasar". Cibirnya sembari melepas pelukan Donghae dengan bibir mengerucut kesal. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Donghae yang hanya tertawa menanggapi sikap Hyukkie yang begitu manis menurutnya.

"chagy, sebaiknya kau ke Rumah Sakit. Wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat". Donghae berpesan pada Hyukkie sebelum ia memasuki mobilnya untuk berangkat kerja. Dia begitu mengkhawatirkan pria manis yang sangat dicintainya itu. Beberapa minggu terakhir ini dia dapat melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada tubuh pria manis itu. Wajahnya semakin memucat. Pipi tirus-nya yang dulu begitu menggemaskan kini semakin menirus menampakkan tulang pipinya. Tangannya juga sering terasa begitu dingin padahal sekarang sudah memasuki musim panas.

Hyukkie yang dapat menangkap tatapan khawatir dari pria nya itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "ne, aku pasti akan ke Rumah Sakit nanti"

"apa perlu kuantar?". Tanya Donghae sembari mengelus pipi Hyukkie. Pria manis itu menggeleng pelan dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya. "tidak perlu. Kau fokus saja bekerja. Nanti aku akan mengabarimu setelah pulang dari Rumah Sakit".

"baiklah. Aku berangkat dulu. Hati-hati di rumah". Setelah memberikan kecupan manis, Donghae mulai beranjak memasuki mobilnya dan pergi ke kantornya.

Setelah melihat mobil Donghae menjauh. Senyum yang terpasang di bibir pria manis itu luntur begitu saja bergantikan ekspresi duka dan kesedihan yang mendalam. 'aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa memasangkan dasimu seperti hari ini lagi Hae. Maafkan aku'. Batinnya menyesal dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya secara tiba-tiba. Dengan kasar ia segera menghapus air mata yang jatuh itu, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil mantel hangatnya.

"dengan sangat menyesal saya harus mengatakan ini kepada anda Hyukjae-ssi". Hyukkie hanya tersenyum meyakinkan dokter yang kini ada di hadapannya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"katakan saja dok. Saya siap dengan semua kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi"

Dokter itu terlihat menghelakan nafasnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kanker yang bersarang di darah Anda kini sudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Anda bahkan ke Paru-paru Anda. Ini sangat disayangkan karena dari dulu Anda menolak usul kami untuk melakukan kemoterapi dan terapi lainnya untuk menghambat sel-sel kanker itu perlahan. Saya tidak yakin dengan asumsi Saya, tetapi sepertinya hidup Anda tidak akan lama lagi".

Hyukkie tetap terlihat tenang dengan semua penjelasan Dokter yang ber-nametag Park Jungsoo itu."kira-kira berapa lama lagi?". Tanya Hyukkie dengan tatapan yang mulai mengosong.

"hm, mungkin.. 3 HARI paling lama. Tapi Sekali lagi, Saya bukan Tuhan yang dapat menentukan hidup dan matinya seseorang". Jawab Dokter itu dengan nada begitu menyesal.

"begitukah?". Hyukkie terdiam sesaat. Kemudian menatap Dokter itu kembali sembari tersenyum dan berdiri lalu menjabat tangannya. "terima kasih atas bantuan Dokter selama ini. Saya permisi". Membungkuk sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan Dokter itu.

Sedangkan sang Dokter hanya bisa menatap nanar pada pasien yang sudah ia tangani selama 3 Tahun ini. Bahkan ia merasa takjub karena pria manis itu bisa bertahan sampai selama ini.

.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah gontai Hyukkie berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Pandangannya begitu kosong. Matanya bergerak liar memandangi seluruh isi rumah yang dapat ia jangkau. Air mata mengalir dengan sendirinya dari pelupuk matanya. Nafasnya sedikit memburu menahan sesak yang begitu menghimpit dadanya.

Bahkan ia sampai terbatuk karena kesulitan bernafas. Ia tertawa pelan. Entah apa yang ia tertawakan. Namun tawanya sarat akan kesakitan yang begitu mendalam. Kakinya kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya dan juga kamar Donghae. Sakit kembali menyerang kepalanya. Rasa sakit yang begitu membunuh. Dengan cepat ia kembali mencari obat yang ia sembunyikan tadi pagi. Membuka tutup botolnya dan mengambil beberapa pil berwara cokat itu. Kemudian menelannya tanpa meminum air terlebih dahulu.

Hyukkie kembali terbatuk. Dadanya terasa begitu sakit saat menelan obat itu. Dipukulnya dadanya kuat untuk meredam rasa sakit itu. Diraihnya bantal yang ada di atas kasur itu dan memeluknya kuat.

'kapan rasa sakit ini akan mereda? Kapan aku akan baik-baik saja? Bahkan obat-obatan itu sudah tidak mempan lagi di tubuhku. Bisakah aku memiliki pembunuh rasa sakit? Aku membutuhkan Donghae saat ini. Hanya dia satu-satunya obat yang terbaik dan mampu membuatku bertahan selama ini.'. dengan tubuh bergetar. Hyukkie meraih ponselnya dan berusaha menghubungi Donghae. Namun hanya suara operator telepon yang terdengar di telinganya. Dia tidak menjawab teleponnya.

"ARRRGGGHHHHHHH". Hyukkie berteriak histeris meluapkan rasa sesak di dadanya. Kamar ini terasa begitu dingin dan gelap menurutnya. Tangannya meremas rambutnya yang berwarna pirang berusaha melampiaskan rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya. Dia sangat membutuhkan pembunuh rasa sakit saat ini.

Donghae. Bahkan hanya satu nama itu yang terus berputar di kepalanya. Dia benar-benar membutuhkan namja itu saat ini. Dengan sedikit kesulitan. Hyukkie bangkit dari kasurnya. Matanya melirik jam yang terletak di sudut kamarnya. Jam makan siang. Ia harus menyiapkan makan siang untuk Donghae.

Tanpa memperdulikan kondisinya yang benar-benar berantakan. Hyukkie melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur untuk memasak. Di hidangkannya makanan-makanan kesukaan Donghae itu di atas meja. Kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang biasa ia duduki saat sedang makan berdua bersama Donghae.

Botol obat ia letakkan di sebelahnya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau rasa sakit itu kembali datang menghantam kepalanya.

'Donghae sebentar lagi pasti pulang. Aku harus terlihat baik-baik saja'. Batinnya sembari memasang senyum termanis yang ia miliki. Jemari panjangnya merapikan rambut pirangnya yang sedikit berantakan.

'Degh'. Kembali rasa sakit itu menghimpit dada dan kepalanya hingga membuatnya terbatuk dengan sangat keras hingga terjatuh dari bangku tempat ia duduk. Tangan kanannya refleks menutup mulutnya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat cepat saat ia melihat cairan berwarna merah kental kini telah mengotori tangan dan lantai dapurnya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Air mata kembali mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia kembali terbatuk dengan sangat keras dengan darah yang kembali keluar dengan lebih banyak. Bahkan baju dan celana putih yang ia kenakan kini telah kotor ternodai darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia kembali berdiri dan tertawa. Menertawakan dirinya yang begitu menyedihkan. Ia kembali berteriak histeris. Diambilnya piring-piring makanan yang tersusun rapi di atas meja itu kemudian membantingnya ke lantai hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Begitu seterusnya hingga tidak ada apapun lagi yang tersisa di meja itu.

Tangannya kembali meraih botol obat itu. Menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat sebelum melemparkannya dengan sangat kuat ke arah kaca yang memang sengaja di letakkan di sudut ruangan dapur hingga kaca itu retak.

Setelah menghancurkan dapur. Hyukkie melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang tengah. Dengan kesadaran yang mulai berkurang, namja manis itu berusaha menjangkau sofa terdekat. Rasa sakit yang hinggap ditubuhnya begitu ingin membunuhnya secara perlahan.

Hyukkie merebahkan tubuh lemasnya di atas sofa yang panjang. Ia mulai merasa lelah dengan semua rasa sakit ini. Ia sudah tidak sanggup menahannya. Tubuhnya benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Air mata terus mengalir di matanya yang kini terlihat sembab dan memerah. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat, bibirnya bahkan mengering dengan sisa-sia darah yang masih terdapat di bawah bibirnya. Tangannya berusaha menjangkau figura foto yang terletak di atas meja. Foto dirinya bersama Donghae sang kekasih hati yang selama ini selalu menjadi obatnya. Donghae tidak pernah tahu tentang penyakit yang ia derita. Ia selalu menutup dirinya rapat-rapat dari Donghae.

Donghae. Mengingat nama itu saja membuat ia kembali menangis meratapi hidupnya yang begitu menyedihkan. Perlahan matanya mulai memejam. Dipeluknya figura foto itu dengan begitu erat. Inikah akhir dari rasa sakitnya selama ini?

"kenapa dia tidak mengangkat telefonku?". Donghae bergumam panik sembari melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah. Ia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit tempat Hyukkie berobat selama ini. Beberapa jam yang lalu dokter menghubungi Donghae menyuruhnya untuk datang ke Rumah Sakit. Dokter itu berfikir kalau Donghae harus tahu kondisi Hyukkie yang sebenarnya.

Setelah mendapat kabar mengenai kondisi Hyukkie yang bisa dikatakan kritis. Donghae segera melajukan mobilnya sembari terus mencoba menghubungi Hyukkie. Ia lupa kalau tadi ia mematikan ponselnya saat sedang berbicara dengan dokter. Mungkin saja Hyukkie tadi menghubunginya. Pikirnya menebak.

Memikirkan hidup Hyukkie yang tak lama lagi membuat pikiran Donghae kalut. Dadanya benar-benar terasa sesak. Air mata tanpa terasa mengalir begitu saja di pipinya. Ia benar-benar takut kalau kekasihnya itu pergi dari hidupnya selamanya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpa Hyukkie disisinya.

Semua perkataan dan tingkah aneh Hyukkie selama ini membuatnya kembali menyadari kebodohannya yang tak peka akan kondisi kekasihnya yang sebenarnya selama ini. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Hyukkie memiliki penyakit mengerikan seperti itu.

'Hyukkie, kumohon bertahanlah. Aku akan menyusulmu di rumah'. Batinnya berdo'a sembari menatap lurus jalanan dengan pandangan yang sedikit mengabur karena air mata.

Tanpa Donghae sadari, sebuah Bus melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah mobilnya yang baru saja menyalip mobil yang menghalangi jalannya. Dan tanpa bisa dihindari lagi, sebuah kecelakaan maut menghantam mobil Donghae dengan begitu kuat hingga tubuhnya terpental keluar dari dalam mobil dengan sangat kuat.

Sebelum Donghae kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia dapat melihat bayangan Hyukkie yang tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan padanya. 'Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya'. Bisiknya sebelum raga Donghae terlepas dari jasadnya.

**THE END**


End file.
